


Grim

by Impaxful



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Grim Reapers, M/M, Mythology References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impaxful/pseuds/Impaxful
Summary: Micheal is a grim reaper. When he meets Jeremy he discovers something lurking. Something that could distroy the underworld.





	1. Chapter 1

"What baby did you get?" Jake said, the skin appearing over his skeletal face before he pulled down his hood. The sleeping babyd soul was wrapped tightly in his arms. The only thing they had to do was deliver her to the Zerin. 

"A Dustin croft." Micheal said. He didn't bother going into his human form. He didn't see a point in it. "Im guessing that Madison?" Jake nodded. 

"I gotta deliver her to the Zerin. Are you okay to retrieve his soul by yourself?" Micheal nodded, and Jake walked off to deliver her.

Micheal sighed, he felt a hand clamp on his shoulder. He looked over, seeing Cheron. "You'll get harder ones when you're older, son." Micheal rolled his eyes.

"But it's been 1000 years! I mean, Christine got promoted before I did!" Cheron laughed. Micheal groaned. "Can we just go? I need to get Dustin." Cheron nodded. 

"You'll get there, son. Just you wait."  
\--  
Micheal walked through the walls of the hospital. He rolled his shoulders before the skin came over his face as to not scare Dustin. He pulled down the hood, and looked around. It took a second to locate it, as he had to find the soul signature match. Finally, with soft blue light he saw Dustin. 

He came over and sighed. The poor child body was so weak. He would have been miserable. Quietly, he reached under him, and carefully pulled. The spirit came out easily, but seemed stronger than his body. Micheal smiled, then held his soul close to his chest for protection. 

Then he turned, and came face to face with two small boys holding hands, and staring at him, jaws hanging. 

Micheal wasn't sure what to do. In a slight panic, he turned to leave. 

"Mr. What are you doing?" He turned his head at the small voice. He wondered which one it belonged to. "Why are you taking the baby away?" That answered his question. It was the brunnette boy, which wide green eyes. The blonde was moving to hide behind the brunnette.

Micheal looked down at Dustin, and then back at the kids. "Im taking him to a better place. He'll be happy." 

"Jeremy, Richard!" An adult voice called. Then the man himself came running into the room. "What are you two doing here? It's dangerous!" Micheal took that as his cue to leave. He turned, and started thinking, wondering how they both could see him. He could still feel their eyes lingering on him. He shook his head as he walked through the wall. That was a question for another day.  
\--  
The Zerin smiled at him as He entered with Dustin. They looked pleased as they carefully took the child in their arms, and walked off to put him in a comfortable space.

"Nice job!" Christine said. Micheal turned, and raised an eyebrow. 

"Chris! What are you doing here?" She smiled at the nick name as she came up.

"Just checking on one of my favorite boys!" She laughed, playfully and wimpily punching him in the arm. "So, where's Jake? I wanna see him!" Micheal shrugged.

"I would ask the Zerin. She was the last one who saw him." Christine nodded. "Can I ask you a question?" Christine nodded again. "Has there ever been a human who could...see you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me-"

"There were two of them, Chris. They looked right at me and one even spoke to me." Christine's eyes were wide with confusion and, if he wasn't mistaken, fear. "Should we tell Hades?" She shook her head.

"Hades? Are you insane? If anybody finds out about this..." She sighed. "Jake needs to know."

"Why?" She pulled Micheal to the side as the Zerin came in. "Last time I saw him, he said the same thing."

Micheals eyes widened, then he nodded. "We need to hurry then."  
\--  
Jeremy looked at his best friend. "Did you see him?" Rich nodded quietly.

"He was scary." The blonde mumbled. 

"I think he was a ghost! But a really nice one! Didn't you see how he smiled at us?" Rich shushed Jeremy. 

"Your daddy said not to be so loud." Jeremy was still smiling.

"I hope we'll see him again soon."

Mr. Heere popped his head out of the hospital room. "You two can come in." Jeremy and Rich stood up, and walked in. Laying there was Jeremys mom. 

"Mama!" Jeremy ran to her. Rich walked in nervously, and stood next to Mr. Heere, who picked the small boy up. The woman smiled at Jeremy. "Are you okay?" She laughed, and ran a hand through her son's hair.

"I'm fine, darling. I'm perfectly fine." 

"That's good cause we don't want the scary hooded guy to take you away like he took away the baby." Everyone stared at Rich, then the parents looked at each other in confusion. 

"Richy!" Jeremy said. "I told you he was nice!" 

As the two squabbled, the parents looked at each other in confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Years had passed since that day in the hospital. And a 13 year old Jeremy hadnt let it go even as Rich begged him to. 

The blonde himself spun in a wheelly chair on the other side of the room where Jeremy was sitting at his computer, grim reapers wiki on the first tab, you tube on another, and a news story about 'mysterious sightings of a black hooded skeleton' on the last. 

"So, get anything?" Jeremy shook his head. He ran a hand through his hair and stood up pacing the room. "Look, Jer, maybe that place had us hallucinating or something?"

Jeremy laughed, then looked at Rich. "Hallucinating? I don't think we'd be able to hallucinate that. Not together." He sat down on the bottom bunk. "Right?" 

"Jer, you're obsessed with this thing. You're never going to find it." His lisp came shining through.

"Its-It's not a thing! You know that!" Rich rolled his eyes. He stood up from his wheely chair and walked to the door.

"Whatever. I'm going to grab something to eat. Come down in an hour or I will drag you down the stairs." Rich left, not even bothering closing the door. Jeremy let out a long sigh.

There was something he was missing.   
\--  
Time worked differently in the underworld. A few minutes could be years, a month could be a centery and there were many other factor that none of the young grim reapers really understood yet. 

Micheal, Christine, and Jake sat down at a table. Immediatly food was in front of each of them. They didnt bother eating it. That wasnt why they came there. 

In that space, it was quiet. Each table had its own bubble of sound so the reapers could be as loud as they needed-or wanted- to. The perfect space to discuss this. 

"So tell me again what happened. Jake go first." Jake adjusted in his seat, his robe felt uncomfortably tight around his body as the two stared at him, awaiting his explanation.

"Well, there was three girls. One blonde the other two brunnette. When I got Madison, they knocked on the window and waved at me." Micheals eyebrows furrowed.

"The only ones who should be able to see us are-"

"Possible Vessels." Christine interrupted Micheal. The table went silent for a second. "But, from what I can remember in our-what was it forth year?" She shook her head, trying to remember where she was. The boys let her think it through. Within a few seconds, she continued. "Oh, right, uh, possible vessels haven't been on earth since the humans middle ages." 

"Even then they weren't all that common." Micheal said. "So why now? Why these five? What makes them so special?" 

Jake sighed. "We need to tell Hades. He'll...he'll know what to do." Christine and Micheal stared at him for a second.

"What if he doesn't?"

"Hades always knows what to do."  
\--  
Hades was not a scary person. Not when he didn't want to be, anyway. At least now, Persephone was home. If Hades began to get mad, she could calm him down very easily. The three grim reapers couldn't help but be nervous though. 

The doors opened, there was Hades standing there watching souls in the underworld through a glass, making sure they were behaving. His hands were tucked behind his back as Persephone was working with the fates, talking about something they couldn't hear. 

Hades turned from his work, he didn't ask why they were there with his words. His face said it all. 

"Hades, there's something extremely important you need to know." Christine looked to Jake and Micheal. Jake stepped up first.

"Sir, I-we were seen by humans." Jake pointed to Micheal. "All of them young. There were five in all." Hades face dropped from its normal composure to one of confusion, anger, and fear. Something no one but Persephone had ever witnessed before. 

"Vessels?" He looked to Persephone who's face was looking more stoic than usual. "Where did you find them?"

"A hospital in New Jersey. They weren't overtaken. Not then." Micheal said. Jake nodded in agreement. 

"Good." Hades mumbled. He sighed, then turned around, looking at all three of them through the corner of his eye, His hand reaching up and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You two are the only ones who were seen, correct?" Micheal and Jake nodded their heads. "Alright then, im placing both of you on special assignment." Hades turned back around the composure returned to his face. "You are to go to the living world, mascarade as humans, and make sure none of them are overtaken." He looked at Christine. "And Christine will be your over seer since she has more experience." 

There was a long pause in his words. They didnt know how hesitant Hades was to sent such young reapers on a mission like this. It had to be done though. "Only if you sense a lynch will you reveal your true form. Am I clear?" 

"Yes sir." The three said in unison. Their bodies stiff. Hades let out a long sigh.

"Your assignment starts immediately."  
\--  
The 17 year olds walked into school together. It was filled with gossip and bullying. The boys were small and/or lean enough to avoid them as they got to their first class together. 

Whispering was the first thing the boys noticed. It was odd, since usually the room was so loud. Brooke, Jenna and Chloe talked in their little group and Jeremy saw each of them glancing twords the door over and over again.

"Everyone relax please." Mr Reyes said as he walked into the room, which went silent after a second. "Alright, some of you are well aware we have some new students, so please, treat them with respect." 

Three kids walked into the room. One a short, pretty girl with black hair wearing a dress, the other two boys. He looked to the tallest one who wore a red jacket and some obnoxious orange shoe laces. Then he looked to the one sitting in the middle and his eyes widened. 

"There's no way..." Rich mumbled, glancing at Jeremy.


	3. Chapter 3

Micheal was self conscious with everyone staring at him. It was quiet in the room as he spotted two boys who looked oddly familar. He looked away when he realized he was staring at the brunette.

Christine and Jake, meanwhile were basking in the attention. They never got this much attention in the underworld, no one did unless they were getting in trouble. Which didn't happen much anyway.

The three stood for a second before ethe teacher told them to sit down in any free seat. There were four across from each other in the back. They took three out of the four as they didn't feel the want or need to be seperated, at least not in the moment. 

Mr. Reyes started teaching. It was boring. Micheal sighed, lightly tapping his fingers on his desk, and leaning back in it when he felt eyes on him. He slowly moved his head, and met eyes with the blonde. He had this look that made Micheal nervous. Then he threw a ball of paper which Micheal caught. 

Christine and Jake were watching out of the corner of their eyes. If he didn't know any better, they almost looked nervous. Of course, he probably looked just as nervous as he opened the paper. 

'You. in the boys bathroom after class.' Micheal looked up. The blonde had gone back to writing notes.   
\--  
Micheal walked into the boys bathroom after wandering around, trying to find it. Jake and Christine had their next class together, but he had a free period. 

Rich leaned agaisnt the sink as Micheal walked in. It smelled horrible in there, so Micheal plugged his nose.

"What? You never been in a school restroom?" The reaper raised an eyebrow. The blond smirked. "Okay, spill. You're the guy at the hospital that night, aren't you?"

Micheal blinked. He didn't think the blond would remember his face that clearly. He took his hand off his nose. "What are you talking about?" 

He approched. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. My brother is obsessed with finding you."

Micheal stepped back. "M-me?" That was actually a shock to him. "Why? I'm not anything special!" 

"Two words: Grim. Reaper." Micheal stared at the shorter boy for a second, at a loss for words. "You're not human."

Micheal looked to the door, knowing he had to get out of there. "Yeah, I'm going to go..." He turned, but was grabbed by the wrist by the shorter boy who had a surprisingly strong grip. 

"Not so fast." Micheal could feel his forehead sweating it was an odd feeling. He had to get out of there before he figured out anything else. "If you're here for me, or Jeremy, I'm going to do everything I can to send you back to where you came from." The blond got in front. "Got it?" 

Micheal didn't say anything. To be honest, the blond was kind of scary when he wanted to be. He walked out, leaving Micheal there alone. He took a shaky breath. There was one thing the blond was right about, he was there for him and Jeremy.  
\--  
Rich sighed as he walked out of the bathroom. He hated when he got like that. 

"You find anything?" Rich jumped a little as Jeremy popped out from around the corner. 

"Don't do that!" Jeremy was rocking on his heels excitedly.

"So did you?" The lanky boys eyes were wide with excitement. Rich sighed.

"I'll tell you when we get home. Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Rich raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you?" The two laughed, and headed off to their seperate classes.  
\--  
At lunch, Christine, Micheal, and Jake sat in the courtyard under a tree together. It was quiet, and there was barely anyone there, as it was cold. (As grim reapers they didnt feel it.) but they kept their voices down anyway. 

"So he knew?" Jake asked. "That's not good."

"Look, I never confirmed any of his claims." Micheal put a roll of sushi in his mouth, then gasped at the taste and started eating another as soon as he swollowed the first. 

"But you never denied them either." Christine said. Micheal sighed as he swollowed the last peice. 

"No. But here's the weird part: he said his brothers obsessed with me." Jake and Christine looked at each other. "Well, not exactly with me, but with finding me. I'm guessing it's because of what he saw in the hospital." 

Jake sighed, and leaned against the tree. "So much for laying low." 

"Hey, guys, we can still do this!" Christine said standing up.

"Sit down, Chris." Micheal said, slightly laughing. 

"Nope!" Christine smiled at them. "Okay, since I'm supervising, we should make freinds with them. After a week, they won't doubt that we're human!" If Christine was a cartoon, she'd have stars in her eyes. The boys shrugged.

"I guess." Jake said. Christine sat back down, and took a bite into her sandwich.  
\--   
Rich sighed. Of course he had missed the bus. Well, that was a lie, he intentionally missed it so he wouldn't have to listen to all of Jeremys theorys for the 50th time. Rich loved his adoptive brother, but he didn't have the energy to deal with his antics at the moment.

It wasn't a long walk anyway. He liked the quiet too. It was a welcome change from everything.

"Rich." He heard his name, and stopped cold. He didn't know why. In the back of his mind, he wanted to run, but the rest of it was curious. The voice that called out to him sounded so much like someone he knew. He just couldn't put his finger on it. 

"Is...is anyone there?"

"Come here." He looked to his side, where an ally was with a dark figure. The voice was so calming but he was suspious. He looked the other way.

"Who are you?"

Something touched his shoulder. "You know me." The voice in his ear sent shivers down his spine. "You've always known me."

Rich moved out of the hands grip, he saw nothing. He wondered if he was going crazy. "This is a joke, isn't it? Ha ha very funny. Y-you can stop now." 

Something grabbed him by the neck. "No need to be afraid, my dear." The hands let go, and instead grabbed his head. "We are going to be friends for a long, long time."

Rich felt very afraid.


End file.
